


:DD

by Imaginationsss



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #yakuuri, M/M, i guess, idek what is this, im so sorry, its a dare, just for fun tbh, lol, more tags will be added soon if theres more update to this crap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginationsss/pseuds/Imaginationsss
Summary: Chptr1: au where instead of Viktor, it's Yakov who's Yuuri's coach.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Imreallysorry.

In an alternate universe far far away... 

There exist an amazing figure skater who has won all figure skating competitions on earth and was also known as the hottest bachelor ever existed. A lot of people were hypnotized by his beauty and charm. Fangirls and fanboys would scream and faint when the silver haired god gave them something as simple as a wink. 

Katsuki Yuuri was no exception. 

He would do anything to make his idol look at him. After all, the man has always been his motivation ever since he was a little child. Posters of him plastered in his room and Yuuri could memorize all his idol's programs as if it's his own. Yuuri would dream of the man each night and cries himself to sleep when he remembered the incident that happened at last year's grand prix finals. 

His idol's name, you ask ?

It's the amazing Yakov Feltsman, obviously.

Which is why Yuuri was having a heart attack when Yakov appeared at his family's onsen, all naked and dripping wet. Of course he would. Yakov has a god like body and he declared that starting from that point on, Yakov would be Yuuri's coach all of a sudden. 

Since then, both of them had created lots and lots of breaking news in the figure skating world.  
Yuuri had known that Yakov is attracted to him and wouldn't give in so easily. Yuuri knows that Yakov is a shy man and he refused to push his lover. But sometimes, he couldn't help himself teasing the older man. 

One night, Yuuri just can't hold back anymore and Yakov seems to be more than willing to comply to his actions.

"... Yakov... you know that I've always been in love with you," Yuuri whispered to the other man's ear seductively. 

Yakov inhaled loudly and moaned. 

"Yuuri... don't tease me..."

Yuuri smirked. It seems like his eros has taken over his body and his eyes were clouded with desire. Yakov gulped. Slowly, Yuuri stripped off Yakov's shirt and repositioned himself and Yakov below the sheets when suddenly a loud shriek came out from Yakov and the older of the two jerked his back almost immediately.

"YUURI! MY BACK!" Yakov screamed. 

Yuuri stopped his movement and his face paled and shows a hint of worry. 

"MY BACK!! AaaaaaAAAAHGGHG!!!"

"SORRY, YAKOV!! I-- OOOPSS"

And then, the sexy time is over and they both end up in an ambulance to the hospital.

 

THE END (LOL)


End file.
